muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukuyomi Mana
Tsukuyomi Mana is a supporting character in Muv-Luv Extra, Muv-Luv Unlimited and Muv-Luv Alternative. She also appears in the fandisk Muv-Luv Supplement and Muv-Luv Altered Fable. In all of her appearances, she serves as the personal retainer of Mitsurugi Meiya, and carries out her duties without complaint. Personality Her personality is strongly shaped by her loyalty to Meiya. It varies from game to game; in Muv-Luv Extra, she has a calm and pleasant demeanor towards most people. In Unlimited and Alternative, she takes on a sterner attitude, and is much less tolerant of any possible threats towards Meiya. Extra Mana is Mitsurugi Meiya's personal servant, as well as her tutor and the one tasked to properly educate her about the lives of commoners. She is very protective of the Mitsurugi family name, and will not tolerate any disrespect towards them. She has the concealment ability of a ninja, able to appear and disappear at will, and is almost always quietly watching from the shadows. She has a very calm and pleasant demeanor, and tries to help Meiya win over Shirogane Takeru during her stay with him, both out of duty and because she genuinely cares about Meiya. The three maids under her command, Kamiyo Tatsumi, Tomoe Yukino, and Ebisu Minagi, are frequently on the receiving end of three swift clobbers to the head whenever they do something over the line. Even more rarely, on the occasions they do something dumb enough to make Mana lose her cool, she becomes positively terrifying. She's also quite the shotacon, much to Mikoto's discomfort. Unlimited A Lieutenant in the Imperial Royal Guard, and the leader of the 19th Independent Guard Flight, which was assigned to Yokohama Base as a security detail for Mitsurugi Meiya. She and her three subordinates are much more serious in Unlimited; not only does Mana slap Tamase Miki for touching the Type-00R Takemikazuchi delivered to the base, which was intended for Meiya's personal use, she is also incredibly wary of Takeru, because of the fact that the person with the name of "Shirogane Takeru" is legally deceased in this world. She retains her fierce loyalty to Meiya, but is far more violent and serious about her duties than in Extra. Alternative As a member of a samurai family, Mana, along with her cousin, Tsukuyomi Maya, shared a small rivalry in their sword training. Her father later brought her to witness the Type-82 Zuikaku's commisioning into the service of the Royal Guard, and the event left a deep impression on the young Mana. As Mana and Maya grew up, they became closer as relatives, and as fellow eishi of the Royal Guard, to the extent that they were sometimes mistaken as twins. Both were eventually assigned as the personal guards of Koubuin Yuuhi, although Mana would later receive orders to guard the life of Mitsurugi Meiya; that fact remained known to only a few people throughout the years of her service. Over the years, Mana became one of Meiya's closest companions, teaching her all that she herself knew. In 1997, after the Ministry of Defence had made accurate estimations of the BETA invasion and how far they would push into Japan, Meiya was moved to Sendai for security reasons. At the same time, Mana was recalled from her guardianship of Meiya by Yuuhi and immediately returned to Kyoto. At this time, Yuuhi had pledged her support to the controversial EML-99X weapon development program, and she required her personal retainer Maya to start a different mission which meant that Mana would now become Yuuhi's primary retainer and bodyguard. Mana then relayed a short message to the Koubuin family head telling her that the Mitsurugi girl had been safely moved. Meiya's sister feigned ignorance to who the individual was at first, but quietly she whispered her thanks to Mana as she departed the room. After the 1998 BETA Invasion of Japan and Operation Lucifer in 1999, Mana, now the leader of the 19th Independent Guard Flight (as she was in Unlimited), arrived at Yokohama Base to continue her duty; to guard Meiya's life, despite Meiya's numerous objections to what she percieved as unecessary special treatment. Mana is extremely competent in combat with her assigned Type-00F, as proven during the 12/5 Incident when she accompanied the 207th Tactical Armored Platoon in their mission to deliver the Shogun to safety. Mana confronted insurgent leader Captain Sagiri Naoya when direct combat finally became unavoidable, and struck him down. Later on, she participated in Operation 21st as a member of the 16th Guard Battalion, and fought in the chaotic battle as a rearguard element for the retreating troops of Whiskey Unit. Even after being relieved of her duty to Meiya after the incident, she remains steadfastly loyal to her. She eventually began to trust Takeru in her own right, as she had witnessed Meiya become deeply attached to him, despite his perfect position for taking advantage of her if he wanted to. Eventually, she even thanked Takeru for supporting Meiya so genuinely, and implored him to continue doing so until the end. Her belief in Takeru and the rest of the 207th Training Unit (later part of A-01) was fully shown, when after the catastrophic Defence of Yokohama Base, Mana and her three subordinates, whom were instrumental in aiding A-01 in their defence of the base exterior, Hangar 90, and the Susanoo units, offer their TSFs and Fortified Suits to Chizuru, Miki, Ayamine, and Mikoto for use in Operation Ouka, at a time when nearly all other TSFs on the base had been rendered inoperable. The Day After Mana is briefly mentioned by her cousin Maya during the course of the JFK Hive Operation, when referring to where her information of Shirogane Takeru came from. Maya said that she learned about his character and his abilities from Mana, either during or after the events of Operation Iceberg, the event that caused Shirogane Takeru to become famous within the Post-Babylon world order. It still remains unknown what Mana's circumstances are as of the year 2006, as she has not been seen and is rarely mentioned. Altered Fable Mana remains Meiya's personal attendant in Altered Fable, however, her duties extend to Yuuhi as well. Her cousin Maya acts as Yuuhi's primary servant, and Mana has an uneasy relationship with her due to their differences in methodology. The two begin to compete against one another with convoluted schemes in order to get Takeru and the Mitsurugi sisters together. Total Eclipse Mana makes a cameo appearance as Koubuin Yuuhi's servant in the bonus chapter Teito Moyu. Trivia *According to the game's manual, she's a virgin. Gallery 1312307751312.jpg|Is Tsukuyomi gonna have to slap a bitch? Bedhair.png|Is Tsukuyomi going to have to strangle a bratty saviour? VLCpic-Ninja Maid Flight in OP.jpg 04_001.jpg Gaooo.jpg Fish bite detected.jpg Tsukuyomi eishi.jpg tsukuyomi_mana_total_eclipse.png|Mana, Total Eclipse (Teito Moyu) Tsukuyomi Mana Anime Maniax Upper Body.png|Mana in her 2004 anime debut. Mana 3 Color.png Mana School Uniform.png|Mana, during her days in the Royal Guard Eishi Academy. Mana & Maya.png|Mana, with her cousin Maya. Mana_Original_Maid_Concept.png|Original Concept Art of Mana in her maid outfit. Mana_Original_Guard_Uniform_Composition.png|Mana, displaying the anatomy of the Guard Uniform. Tsukoyomi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Extra Category:Unlimited Category:Alternative Category:Altered Fable Category:Supplement Category:TSFIA Category:Haruko Maniax